Girls?
by Marauder'sFlower
Summary: James Potter always had his own opinion of girls. Every year that opinion changed. One redhead seems to be in the center of all his ideas. Oneshot.


**Every year he was at Hogwarts, I asked James what he thought of girls, and these were the answers I got. **

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of anything related to Harry Potter. **  
**

**

* * *

First Year**

Girls? Oh, you mean those kids that don't know how to have fun. They walk around with their long hair and clean clothes. They think they're already adults, pretending that they don't have six whole years before they're of age. If you make a mess, they whine. If something smells, they cover their noses. What good are girls anyway?

Then there's that one. She yelled at my on my very first day of school. Her friends call her Lily. That's a stupid name. Who wants to be named after a stupid flower? I don't call her anything. Girls aren't worth my time, especially not ones like her. I don't care if she's a Gryffindor like I am. Her best friend is that slimy kid in Slytherin. Obviously no one told her that Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed to be enemies.

Who needs girls?

**Second Year**

Girls? Yeah, they're alright, I suppose. Every once in a while they can come in handy. Our Quidditch team has two girls, and they're both really good. Girls also earn back all the house points that Sirius and I lose.

The biggest problem with girls is that they like to talk about boys. I don't understand it. All I'll be doing is sitting in the common room with my best mates and a pack of girls (they always travel in packs) will walk by and start giggling and whispering our names. Apparently I'm cute, but that seems to be a curse. Girls don't follow Peter in the hallway or drop their quills in front of him.

But if there's one girl that's more annoying than them all, it's Lily Evans. She's smart, far to smart for her own good. The teachers all love her. I hate it when a teacher tells me to be more like Miss Evans. Like I'd ever want to be like her. When Lily hears that she smirks at me. If she not smirking she's glaring, but she has no right to be. I still see her talk to that Slytherin guy. I can't believe they're still friends. It's disgusting.

I guess girls have their place, but they also get in the way.

**Third Year**

Girls? They smell nice. The girls in my year are still a little awkward, like they aren't sure if they're kids or adults, but the older girls are so put together. They walk around school in such a graceful way. Who knew girls were such beautiful creatures?

When a girl smiles at me I get this funny sort of feeling in my stomach. Now that we can go to Hogsmeade, the girls can always be heard talking about who'd they'd like to go with. As for me, I'd rather just go with my fellow Marauder's. I don't think I want to actually be alone with a girl. I have found that if I wink at a girl, she'll run to her friends and talk about it for hours. I wink a lot these days.

There is one girl that doesn't giggle when I look at her. She doesn't blush when I say her name. Instead, I get dirty looks if I even acknowledge her existence. Lily Evans infuriates me. She must know that I'm one of the cutest boys in our grade. Her friends think I am. She must know that I'm a very talented wizard, even if my grades aren't as spectacular as hers. She must know that I'm the newest talent on the Quidditch team. She's been to our games, cheering on our team. I just don't understand why she refuses to see that she'd be lucky if I smiled at her. Her Slytherin friend is looking at her differently these days. She's like his cookie before dinner that he isn't allowed to have. He gets embarrassed if one of his friends see him with her, but he can't stay away. I don't feel right about him.

Girls can be really entertaining.

**Fourth Year**

Girls? I always have a funny feeling around them. The way they walk, the way they talk, the way they smile, the way they laugh, I can't seem to get enough. Girls are a different species from boys. When I make Remus laugh I don't feel like I've accomplished a great feat, but when I make a girl laugh, truly laugh not just giggle, I feel like I've done a good deed.

Though they don't always admit it, girls love that I don't follow the rules. They love everything about me to be honest. And I love them, but just as a group. Individually girls are almost scary. They bat their eyes, brush your hand with theirs, and forget about personal space. I think they're nice and I like being around them, but I don't want to kiss them. There is always at least one thing wrong with each of them. Their hair is too brown, their eyes are too blue, they aren't smart enough, they only care that other people like me.

I've come to the decision that the prettiest hair color is red. Red is exciting, red isn't average, red is the color of Lily's hair. And eyes should always be emerald green. Green is inviting, green is intriguing, and Lily's eyes look like emeralds. Lily Evans is the smartest girl I know. I make fun of her just so I can see what witty comeback she'll think of next. I know that Lily can't stand me, and I find that very refreshing.

Lily still claims to be friends with Snivellous, but their relationship seems forced these days. I can see why. Lily is so full of good, while Snape is getting involved in the wrong kind of things. He likes her as more than a friend, and the thought makes me hate him more. I just don't want him to hurt her.

Girls make me think.

**Fifth Year**

Girls? Girls are fantastic. I don't know how I ever thought otherwise. I used to study with a few girls, but Remus decided I would learn more if I studied with him. It's not my fault girls are distracting. He's doing the right thing though, and I'll thank him later after I get my OWLs.

I've taken a few different girls to Hogsmeade with me. Never one more than once. I don't know, they don't capture my attention. I don't like disappointing them when I say I just want to be their friend, but I don't have any other option. It's safer to just go with the Marauders.

I've only asked out one girl more than once. I'm sure that if she would go with me I'd finally want a second date. Lily fascinates me more than any other girls. She's pretty and kind (to every one but my friends and me). She has the best laugh. She's always on my mind. I'm determined to go out with her someday. Lily Evans is going to fall in love with me, I just know it.

She doesn't talk to Snape anymore, not after that day he called her a mudblood. She was equally angry with me, but I'm used to it. I can handle Lily's insults. I'm pretty sure she broke Snape's heart. I have an odd satisfaction about that, but I hate that he made her cry.

Girls are distracting.

**Sixth Year**

Girls? You mean there is more than one? There may be plenty of girls on the planet, but there is only one girl in my world. Girls make good friends. They are easy to talk to and easier to listen to. Conversations are easy with girls because they do all the talking.

I'm aware of the various girls that try to flirt with me. What good are they to me? I'm sure they'll be someone special to some guy someday, but I know that they'll never be the one for me.

Sirius likes to tease me about my obsession for Lily. I stopped caring about what he said. I'm going to love Lily for the rest of my life, and if he is going to be my best friend then he'll have to get used to it.

Lily will have to get used to it too. She doesn't hate me like she used to, but we definitely aren't the best of friends. I still get glared at, but every once in a while she'll give me a genuine smile. My friends hate when she does that; they say I become mushy. They say that I should give up on her, she's never going to go for me. I don't care. I won't stop until Lily Evans become Lily Potter, because I've decided that I won't be able to live without seeing her every day.

Snape gives me dirty looks, well dirtier than he used to. I'm pretty sure he knows how I feel about Lily. It's too bad for him. He should have known that by pushing her away from him he was pushing her closer to me. She forgave me and hasn't forgiven him. It's odd that now that they aren't friends I've stopped hexing him. I know that even now she wouldn't like my teasing him, so I don't do it.

Girls are perfect for being friends, and one is perfect for being mine.

**Seventh Year**

Girls? They are such a big part of our world. I don't know how we'd get along without them. They keep us on track, they make life interesting. They are so much more mature than guys will ever be, and I appreciate that.

I don't have to fight off girls anymore. They still think I'm good-looking, they still think I'm the best Chaser to ever play Quidditch, and they still think I'm brilliant, but they know it's time for them to pursue other boys.

I finally got Lily to go out with me. I don't know how it happened. It just did. And then it happened again, and again, and again. Hearing her call me her boyfriend makes me happier than she'll ever know. She throws smiles at me from across the classroom. She grabs my hand the second we're together. She snuggles into my chest as we sit on the common room couch talking about whatever is on our minds.

She broke Snape's heart, but I don't think she knows. I do and I almost pity him. Almost. It's because of him I got my girl. I think we're even now. I saved his life, he started mine. Loving Lily is the only thing I live to do. I want to fight Voldemort because he's a threat to Lily. I want to be there for my friends because Lily admires my relationships with them.

How would we ever live without girls?


End file.
